Preparations
by d-kronk
Summary: GC Two friends get reacquainted. Spoilers for Playing With Fire and Inside The Box GC


Preparations 

Author: Angie

Email: hill@grics.net

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony Zuiker and the wonderful actors who portray them. 

Author's Notes: A new story. But it's complete. This little idea came to my mind today at work and ended up writing itself rather quickly, well if I want to be honest extremely quickly for me. First time I've ever wrote a fic in one sitting. Many, many thanks to Laeta for betaing this for me. And correcting all those little errors that I often make. This fic is also part of the August Graveshift challenge… even though my element wasn't approved first, so hopefully no one has taken it.

Rating PG-13

Spoilers: minor for "Playing with Fire" , and not so minor for "Inside The Box"

Distribution: www.graveshiftcsi.com, ShipperWorldCSI… all others 

please ask.

*~*~*~*~*

Gil looked up from the couch and watched as Catherine hurried back and forth in the kitchen, getting things ready for the party that night. "Come here."

"What?" Catherine called from the kitchen.

"Just come here for a second."

Catherine made her way out of the kitchen and slowly walked across the living room to the couch Gil had been laying on for the past half hour.

Looking up, Gil smiled and patted a space on the couch.

Sighing, Catherine couldn't help rolling her eyes as she followed his gesture and sat on the couch where Gil had indicated. "Gil, I don't have time for this. We have about two hours until everyone gets here and I still need to get the food ready. And there's still cleaning to be done and…" Catherine silenced herself when she felt the fingers pressing against her lips.

"Cath, relax. Five minutes, that's all I ask. Then you and I can get everything done in no time."

"I don't want you to help."

"Please… just lay here with me. This is what I want."

Catherine looked deeply into Gil's eyes, trying to decipher the meaning behind his words. Coming up blank, she gave in to Gil's request.

Gil smiled as he wrapped his arm around Catherine's waist and pulled back her to him. "This is better," he whispered. 

"Gil, I…"

"Shh… I just want to lie here with you."

Catherine relented and moved her hand down, placing it on top of the hand Gil had pressed against her stomach.

After a few minutes of silence, Gil spoke up. "We don't get enough time like this. How have you been lately?"

"What?" 

"It's a simple question, Catherine. How are you? Tell me what's been on your mind?"

"I…I… Gil, what's wrong? This isn't like you."

"I know it isn't like me. I don't want to be like me. I've missed you. Sure I see you at work, we make small talk. But we don't get a chance to talk like we used to. And I want to talk to you again. I miss your stories. Your advise. After the explosion, when I heard you telling Director Covallo about the problems you were having, I promised myself that I was going to pay more attention, to get back the relationship we've had. And then I had my surgery, and I ended up using that as another excuse to close myself off from you. I'm tired of making excuses. So just tell me what's been on your mind?"

"Wow. I think that might be the longest I've ever heard you talk on any subject not related to work. Don't you even think about it," Catherine said as she felt Gil's hand start to move on her waist. "You know I hate being tickled. And I'd hate to have to explain to everyone why you have a black eye." She relaxed as she felt the hand still on her stomach. "So what do you want to know?"

"You can tell me anything you want to share."

"Did I tell you Lindsey starts school again next week? I'm not sure if I'm excited about that or not. With her in school I won't need to have the nanny as long; even if I do work overtime, I'll be home before Lindsey returns from school, so I'll save a few extra dollars there. On the other hand, I'm going to lose some sleep. 4:00 comes pretty early when you don't get to bed until noon. And Sam's trial is starting soon. I don't know if I want to…." Catherine stopped as she felt herself getting lost in her emotions. Turning her head so she could see the man she was pouring her soul out to she continued, "You don't want to hear all this. It's depressing. Why don't we talk about something happy."

Gil looked down, making eye contact with the woman in his arms. "If depressing is what you want to talk about, what you need to talk about, then I'll listen. If you prefer to talk about something happy, then you can change the subject to anything you want."

Confusion clouded Catherine's features as she focused on Gil's words. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the sudden change? You haven't been to the doctor again have you? There isn't some ulterior motive behind…"

"I'm fine, I'm not dying, I promise… well at least not from anything that I know of. I mean technically we are all…" Gil stopped when he saw the look on Catherine's face. "I'm not dying. And ulterior motive… well I don't think it's really an ulterior motive. I just want you back in my life."

Catherine could feel her eyes watering as she heard the sincerity in Gil's voice. "I… that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, Gil." Rising, she placed a quick kiss on Gil's lips before settling back down onto the couch. "I've missed you, too. I miss having a sounding board for my problems and thoughts. And just an adult to talk to, someone who remembers the same events as myself."

"If you want me to go to the trial with, you I will."

"I don't know if I want to go to the trial. He's lied to me my entire life. How am I supposed to…"

"He's lied to you about being your father. But he's been there for you, Cath. In his own way he's been a father to you. You may not have had all the things his sons had. But look at how well you've turned out. The best thing he may have done is not told you that he was your father."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less. He had plenty of time to tell me and he chose not to."

"I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe he was scared you would never talk to him again? Maybe he didn't want you to turn out like his sons? Have you talked to him?"

Catherine shook her head. "I don't know what to say, what I feel."

"What ever you decide I'll support you… just make sure you understand the consequences if you don't go."

"So are you mad at me for organizing this party?"

"No." Gil stopped short at Catherine's look. "You have to do more than that for me to get mad at you. Annoyed, sure. I was annoyed. Still am a little." Gil grinned. "You know how I feel about parties. I wish you hadn't gone to so much trouble. Just being here, with you now… that is all I want. I don't need any parties."

"You are really on a role today aren't you? If you keep this up I'm going to think you are buttering me up for a favor. Has it been five minutes yet? I really need to get things cleaned up before everyone gets here. And I haven't made the salad yet. And…"

"I can take a hint Cath. Let me help. I can make the salad," Gil said as he removed his hand from Catherine and waited for her to get up before mimicking her actions.

"You haven't rearranged your kitchen have you?"

"No."

"Good, then I know where everything is at in there. I'll get to work in there and you can do whatever cleaning you think needs to be done, although I don't know why you think the house needs to be cleaned, everything looks fine to me. And we're all going to be outside." Gil replied as he walked into the kitchen and began digging through the refrigerator to get the items he needed for the salad.

Catherine watched Gil start in on the salad before turning and finishing the cleaning she had started before Gil had distracted her.

*~*~*~*~*

Gil looked up from the tomatoes he was slicing and smiled as he watched Catherine. The house was clean, the yard had been set up, and she had just left her bed room after getting herself cleaned up. The smile grew as Catherine closed the distance between them. 

"You look amazing. I bet you steal the show every time you go to the beach." 

Catherine was wearing a simple black bikini top with a red wrap around skirt, and Gil couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Thanks," she replied with a grin. "Did you get everything done in here?"

"Yep. Food is done, the four hundred pounds of potato salad are now in a bowl and the grill is heating up so it's ready once everyone gets here."

"It's 10 pounds of potato salad, thank you. And thank you for helping, I'm not sure I could have got everything done without you."

"I'm glad I could help." Gil replied, still not taking his eyes off of Catherine.

"Gil?"

"Yeah."

"Look at me." Catherine waited until Gil's eyes made contact with her own. She smiled as she saw the desire in Gil's eyes. Stepping forward, she placed her arms around Gil's neck and waited patiently until she felt his arms fall naturally around her waist.

"Happy birthday, Gil," she whispered as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his for the second time that day. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help the slight moan that escaped as she felt the arms tighten around her pulling her closer. She could feel Gil intensify the kiss as her hands moved upward, her fingers instinctively wanting to run through his hair. She felt Gil's hands move and came back to her senses. "Gil," she murmured. "We can't do this now. Everyone is going to be here in minutes."

He pulled back, reluctantly, letting the woman before him slip from his grasp. He felt the fingers brushing his lips and couldn't help but comment. "And you wonder why I didn't want a party. No party could be better then this moment we just shared."

Catherine was about to reply when the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of their guests. "Why don't you let them in? And if you stay and help me clean up after they leave, maybe we can continue where we left off…" She couldn't help the giggle that escaped as Gil's eyes lit up with glee in anticipation of the evening ahead.

Reaching the door, Gil opened it and saw their co-workers standing before him.

"Happy birthday!"

*****

Finis 


End file.
